Golf clubs equipped with explosive charges have been developed in the past for various purposes. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,522,594, 5,816,927, 5,860,869, 5,924,932 and 6,139,440 disclose ballistic impeller golf clubs. These impeller golf clubs have rather complicated manual triggering mechanisms in order to impel golf balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,357 disclose a golf club having a propellant charge therein. More particularly, the golf club has a head including a barrel provided with a rearwardly facing muzzle and containing the propellant charge. A firing pin is mounted on the ball striking face of the head such that when the golf club is swung and the ball striking face impacts a golf ball, the firing pin detonates the propellant charge so as to push the head in a forward direction. Because the firing pin projects outwardly from the ball striking face, the ball striking face is not planar and may cause the golf ball to travel in a random direction.